Untouched
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Cabin Pressure: Douglas wants to try something new… is Martin able to come undone without help?


Titel: Untouched  
Fandom: Cabin Pressure  
Autor: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)  
Pairing: Martin/Douglas – established relationship  
Rating: Explicit / NSFW  
Disclaimer: everything belongs to John Finnemore and the BBC.  
Summary: written for this prompt on dreamwidth  
cabinpres - fic . dreamwidth 6625 . html ? thread = 12139233 # cmt 12139233 Douglas wants to try something new… is Martin able to come untouched? Warning: not beated, not brit-picked, all mistakes are mine – English is not my first language.

* * *

**Untouched**

It all started on a Tuesday. Douglas hated shopping, but he had no choice. He needed new socks. Not an easy task for a man who was wearing size 12. This was one of the times he envied Martin's… shortness. His young lover sometimes bought girls socks, because his feet were so tiny… and utterly adorable. Thank God the other parts of his male physic were not that small.

Douglas snickered as he remembered how angry Martin had been when Carolyn had called him _Little Martin_. Well-endowed Martin would have been more correct.

Sometimes Martin's overall slender built was an advantage. Douglas thought back to an evening when Martin had entered the living-room in a red cocktail dress.

"What do you say, when you meet your Captain, wearing something like this?" Martin had asked with a mischievous grin.

"Bed or floor?" Douglas had managed to ask although his mouth has been dry as the desert.

"No, Silly." Martin had laughed. "You tell him how very well it goes with his earrings."

The lovemaking that night had been spectacular.

Socks. Yes. Douglas sighed. He would rather buy something nice for Martin. As he searched the store for men's hosiery, his eyes fell upon a display of thigh-high stockings – not the fancy kind like fish-net stockings or lace stockings – but more like simple cotton stockings. His mouth went dry as always when he was aroused because he thought of Martin. Douglas instantly had a very X-rated fantasy about his love pleasuring himself while wearing those stockings…virginal white stockings… not the blue ones that were on display.

Without further thinking he purchased one pair and left the store. His fantasy grew more and more detailed and therefore he had some other things to acquire.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

"Have you found some socks?" Martin greeted Douglas as he entered the house.

"Socks?" Douglas stood speechless for a moment. "Damn. I've completely forgotten about them."

Martin sighed.

"All your remaining socks are either holey or one of them is missing."

"I'll go barefoot. Carolyn won't mind." Douglas replied.

"It's not proper for a pilot to…"

"Yes, yes." Douglas interrupted him. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. I have a present for you!"

Martin's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"For me? But it's not my birthday!"

"Well… I'll get something out of it, too." Douglas smirked.

The most adorable blush crept into Martin's cheeks.

„Oh, I see..." he drawled. „Show me..."

Douglas grinned, opened the bag and gave Martin the stockings.

„Stockings?" Martin frowned. „I don't understand..."

„You will, Love." Douglas murmured. He made a step towards Martin and began to caress his denim-clad thigh. „They're thigh-high... I guess, they will go as far as..." His hands neared Martin's groin and his captain moaned. Douglas smiled. He so loved to tease the red-head. „They look like something a nice school-girl would wear. But we both know, that you're not nice girl you're naughty boy. You're my naughty boy." Martin's breathing sped up, but Douglas' hands stilled and a disappointed sigh escaped Martin's lips. „I also bought a pleated skirt for you." He whispered in Martin's ear.

„Yes..." Martin sighed. „I'm beginning to understand..."

„But that's not the end of it." Douglas licked over a very tempting earlobe and Martin shivered. „I also purchased a nice transparent dildo. With nice little ridges all around. Just right to drive you're prostate mad."

„Oh my God!" Martin groaned. „What are we waiting for?"

Douglas lifted an eyebrow.

„Naughty Captain Crieff", he teased. „Eager – are we?"

„With you around, whispering filthy things in my ear... always..." Martin told him with a breathy moan and captured the lips of his partners in a demanding kiss.

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

As Martin entered the bedroom, wearing nothing expect the stockings and the skirt, Douglas' heart skipped a beat. Martin's eyes glittered with love and desire, his adorable blush had already spread over the pale skin of his chest, the stockings enhanced the beauty of his long and lean legs and the short pleaded skirt did nothing to hide his prominent erection.

Douglas licked his lips. A dream came true. Well, not exactly a dream, but... a very, very X-rated fantasy.

„What now?" asked Martin, still standing a little bit awkward in the doorway.

„Martin, do you trust me?" Douglas asked and hold out his hand.

Martin frowned, but took the hand and let himself be led to some cushions which Douglas had thrown on the floor.

„Yes. Why do you ask?"

„Because I want to try something new", Douglas said. „I would like to watch you – and only watch – while you're coming undone... untouched."

Now it was Martin's turn to lick his lips. Douglas could see, he was intrigued, but still hesitating.

„I don't think that will be possible."

„I beg to differ." Douglas disagreed. „Do you remember the last time I sucked on your nipples?" Martin blushed even harder and sighed. „Yes, exactly. One little suckle on your cock was all it took to set you off."

Martin whimpered and his skirt was lifted a little bit more.

„Not fair, Douglas."

„Sorry, Love", Douglas told him with a smile. „But... would you please try it? For me? It doesn't matter if you can't follow through, but I would like to see you try." Douglas was convinced, that Martin would measure up to his expectations. His boy was so touch-starved – it was nearly heartbreaking. A kiss makes him moan. A touch makes him hard. A wet tongue makes him almost always come like a freight train.

„I long to see that nice dildo shoved up your sweet little hole... stretching you... driving you mad with want... your hard cock leaking and glistening with precome... and all the while hearing your needy little whimpers, begging for me... for my touch... for my cock..."

„One day you will kill me with all you're smooth-talking." Martin's voice was low and hoarse and the sound of it sent shivers up and down Douglas' spine. „Hand me the lube."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

It wasn't at all like Douglas' fantasy.

It was thousands of times better!

Martin had started to prep himself up while on his hands and knees on the floor. But soon the skirt was in the way and it was abandoned. His slender fingers spread his tight little puckered opening until he had three of them shoved up his arse all the while moaning wantonly.

Douglas had sat on the bed and enjoyed his own private show. The whole time he had been half-hard in his trousers, but when Martin replaced his fingers with the transparent dildo his erection went from half-hard to hard-as-steel in the blink of an eye.

Martin whimpered as the first ridge of the dildo stretched his whole just a little bit more until it was sucked inside. A greedy sigh accompanied the action and was repeated until the whole dildo with all of his five ridges was settled deep inside Martin's trembling body.

„Martin..." Douglas spoke in a soft voice. „Are you okay? Is it too much?"

At first a long sigh was the only answer. Then...

„I'm fine... that's... it's... God. Feels SOOOOO GOOD!"

Douglas heart sped up and his trousers went from tight to uncomfortable. But he promised himself, that he would remain clothed. It would be unfair to touch himself, while Martin won't be allowed to do the same.

Martin gripped the base of the dildo and began fucking himself slowly with the toy. His small, ecstatic cries filled the room and soon his arm and his legs started to quiver and threatened to give out.

„Turn around, Love", Douglas told him. „Just lie on your back and relax. You're doing great. You're so beautiful... so hot... I could watch you for the rest of my life."

As soon as Martin was comfortably settled on the cushion, the dildo came back in play. The red-head bent his legs and pumped the toy in and out of his body, much faster and deeper than before. His cock was fully erect and leaking precome. His glans was already glistening with it, as another drop welt up in the slit and slowly made his way down until it came to a stop at Martin's clean-shaven balls. After this first drop a steady stream of the pearly, transparent fluid flew from the swollen tip Martin's hard cock.

Breathing became difficult for Douglas. He pressed the heel of his hand on his eager erection to remind himself, that coming in his pants was not an option.

Sweat glistened on Martin's brow and on his chest, were the dark, pebbled nipples begged for a lick, a touch, a finger, a tongue.

„Douglas..." Martin sobbed and moaned at the same time and the sound went directly to Douglas' crotch. „Douglas... I can't... I can't... but I'm sooo close... Please... touch me... touch me..." he begged.

„No, Martin... I won't touch you. Please... try it... one more time... for me? Just let it go."

„Can't... can't..." Martin whimpered and groaned.

„Okay... perhaps... another position? Martin... try this... the base of the dildo will stuck on the floor. It's kind of adhesive. And then fuck yourself on it... ride it... like you rode me last Saturday."

Martin's eyes shone with unshed tears. But his erections hadn't wilted even a little bit. He arranged the dildo and himself according to Douglas' suggestion. His feet on the floor, his thighs with the virginal white stockings wantonly spread, the dildo sinking without resistance back in his greedy hole, while his arms behind his back trying to support the weight of his body.

A moan escaped Douglas throat. With Martin's body arched back, his dripping cock and his arse was on a very arousing and very shameless display. Douglas was annoyed with himself, that he forgot to put on the camera. This was a scene worth of preserving for future generations – or his own wanking pleasures.

In this posture Martin wasn't able to impale himself as deep as before, but it seems as the new angle did wonders for his prostate and therefore his arousal. His hips moved with small undulating motions. Pure ecstasy was written all over his face.

„Please... Douglas... Please..." Martin was back to pleading. His breathing was erratic. Every word accompanied by a throaty moan. „Touch me... just... one touch... Douglas... please... so close... so close... so so close..."

„Martin, you're amazing." Douglas whispered to encourage his lover. „Don't stop now. I know that you can do it. I know it. Just let go... come... come for me... one more move... one more thrust... just one more..."

And then it happened.

A sob.

One last undulating of his hips.

One last thrust.

And Martin came like a gushing spring.

„Ohmygod... ohmygod... ohmygod." Martin cried and Douglas held his breath.

One, two, three thick spurts of come spurting and dripping down like rain.

And still Martin impaled himself on the ridged dildo. His cock still hard and erect.

Douglas cleared his throat.

„Martin... you can stop now... you're... this was... amazing."

„Can't stop... feels... so good..." Martin moaned. „Douglas... please... fuck me..."

„God, yes", Douglas groaned and opened his trousers.

Martin let go of the toy and sighed when the dildo was replaced with Douglas hot cock. Without hesitation Martin's hand went straight to his own swollen and tender looking erection and fisted it furiously.

„Martin... stop... it must hurt..." Douglas tried to soothe him.

„Hurts... so... good..." Martin whispered. „Fuck me... harder..."

Douglas knew that he wouldn't last long, not with Martin's body convulsing the whole time and literally milking his cock. But he managed to hold himself back until Martin cried out and a small spurt of sperm trickled down his fist.

The fierce spasms of Martin's second – and nearly dry - orgasm triggered his own. He thrust one last time and came in his lover's body.

It took Douglas several minutes to be capable of speech again.

„Oh my god", he groaned. „You're truly amazing."

Martin smiled.

„Although it's nice to be properly worshipped now and then... you know that you're allowed to call me _Martin - o_r _Sir_."

„You're a cheeky little bastard, _Sir_."

„I had a really good teacher." Martin laughed and pressed a very soft and very sweet kiss on Douglas' lips.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**The End**


End file.
